Family
by dd9736
Summary: NJO -after Luke has established it, and they are more able to go back to old Jedi traditions. Forget about the Yuzang Vong.
1. Jaime

Disclaimer  
  
Insert Standard disclaimer here. I hate these things, so I know that no one really reads them, unless they have a joke. I do not own any Star Wars Characters, I wish, do you realize how rich I would be if I did. But I'm not rich, so I don't own them.  
  
Summery  
  
NJO -after Luke has established it, and they are more able to go back to old Jedi traditions. Our heroes include some initiates (for now) some Padawans and a few masters and knights, not completely sure who yet.  
  
This is my first NJO fic and my second starwars fic, I can't count the one I'll never be able to post, I've put famous people in it, and that's not  
allowed. (  
BTW Jaime is not me, though she'll be more famous than I ever will be,  
she's just a figment of my imagination.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I walked down the hallway, heading to class, there was a bully in my class who I didn't like, we were all still initiates, but he always acted like he was going to be first chosen or something. There were still a lot of nine and ten year olds left, so we had some major time to practice. I sat in my spot on the floor of our histories class, just before it began, all of my friends were older, and in other classes, the eight of us in here were the youngest eligible to become Padawans. Some of us weren't eligible yet, we didn't have the control, but we were not told who. I knew I could very well be one of the ones with to little control, I knew definitely who was eligible, her name is Yaddle after the council member of old, and she's the same species too. After histories class which I was the most patient in, I loved to learn about the old Republic, and even the empire. Though initiates were allowed extra credit projects, they had to be doing fairly well in all their classes. I wasn't doing good in the Saber techniques class, I didn't like going in front of the others and sparring, I was fine if no one was watching, besides the teacher, but I really disliked having audience, so I couldn't get an extra credit project in Histories.  
  
"Jaime, the council would like to speak with you," One of the younger knights came up to me and spoke. It wasn't uncommon to be summoned by the council, if you got in trouble, but I knew I had done nothing wrong, or even anything worth their notice. I followed the knight to the council chambers, she was a young knight, but I recognized her, her uncle was on the council, she often ran errands for them when she was in the temple. I waited outside, very patiently, until they called me in, I saw that Masters Luke and Horn were the only ones there. "Initiate Darklighter," Master Luke said, "It has been brought to our attention that you are failing your saber techniques class, yet you continue to excel in all your other classes, can you explain this?" "Well Master, I dislike going in front of the group, because I feel as if they are judging me unfairly, I feel I grasp the concepts, though I can't be a judge of that and the master is much to busy to ask for additional assistance, again," I replied. "Again?" Master Horn questioned. "Yes master, I asked the instructor for help on a move I was having trouble one day after class, and he simply stated that he is much to busy to waste time with an initiate who doesn't even grasp the concepts of the easier moves," I said. "but you feel as if you do grasp these concepts," Master Luke said. "Yes master," I replied. "Well then, we'll have to speak with Master Brakiss on this matter, also, I shall have one of the knights give you private training sessions on top of your regular classes," Master Luke said. "Yes Master," I said. "The knight that we choose shall contact you when they have a chance," Master Luke said, "You may go, I will contact your dorm mistress and tell her why you will be late, get some dinner in the dining hall before heading back." "Thank you Masters," I smiled bowed and left.  
  
At the end of five days of classes I always spent two nights at my father's place, unless he was off on a mission. I knew that in the old days it wouldn't have been possible, but I also knew that staying away from the dorms was one thing that kept me on task during the week. The day after I was told of the knight that would help train me with my saber skills, I took a small bag with my homework to my father's. We spent much of our time speaking about my classes, and he was able to give me a few pointers for my saber class. On my second day with my father, I had to go back to the dorms, because he had to leave on a mission.  
  
I went to my classes as always, and one day as I was walking to my saber techniques class, a young knight, Master Luke's niece came up to me. "Jaime, I'm sure you know who I am, I was asked to help you with your Saber skills," She smiled, "Do you have a class after this?" "No, just Saber skills and Dinner," I said. "Well, I'm going to sit in on your saber techniques class, and then after class we can work on any problems you have," she said. "That sounds good, I can use all the help I can get, though it's not really the skills I have a problem with, it's sparring in front of the class," I said. "Alright, are you guys sparring today?" she asked. "Yah, he's got a competition going, to see who's the best in class, I'm already out," I said. "Then we'll report to your class, if you aren't doing anything I'm sure there's a practice room somewhere we can use," Jania said. We walked into the class, and Master Brakiss glared at her. "Master Brakiss, I was wondering if you were teaching your class anything new today, or if they were practicing their sparring?" Jania asked him. "I've got them taking turns sparring in front of the class today," He said. "Could I get your permission to take Jaime out of class today?" She requested. "She needs practice in sparring more than the rest of the class, so no," He stated. "I was going to say that I wanted to help her a little bit in that area, as it has been brought to my attention that she doesn't get the extra help she's requested in this class," Jania didn't look happy. "I give any of my students help, if they ask for it," He said, "If they don't ask I presume they're not interested." "I've changed my mind, I'm no longer requesting, I'm informing you that Jaime will not be in your class today," Jania stated. We left and headed to a small practice room, I set my practice saber on low, so that if we hit each other, we'd feel it, but we wouldn't get hurt, Jania used a practice saber too. My sparring was about the same as always, Jania gave me little tips on how to hold my light saber, and guided me on the smaller details I hadn't picked up on in class. When the regular classes ended, we kept working, I had a lot to catch up on. I was able to get up to par with where she believed I should be with just two hours of one on one training. At the end of the two hours, we sat on the floor to take a break before cleaning up. We were both doing some stretches to cool down, and Jania told me about the time her brother tripped over his own practice saber, and couldn't feel his feet for an hour. Our laughter was cut short by someone clearing their throat in the doorway, I looked over and saw it was master Luke, "Don't get up on my account," He said as I tried to scramble to my feet. Luke sat down near us, and looked at me sadly, "Jaime, I hate to have to tell you this, but we just got word from Gand, your father was ambushed by assassins, he's dead." "Is the senator alright?" I asked. "Your father hadn't even met the Senator yet," Master Luke frowned, "Your father's light saber was in his hand when they found him, he died fighting, if that's any comfort, I know you were close." "I have no family left, my mother and sister are gone, my father too now, it's just me," I said. "I knew your father well, he was a fast learner, he always wanted to do what was best for others," Master Luke said. "You were his master, weren't you?" I asked. "Yes, I never had a Padawan, but I trained your father," Master Luke said sadly. "You trained many in that time, you are a good teacher," I said. "Thank you," Master Luke smiled. "Your father was a good man," Jania said.  
  
I didn't tell any of my classmates what happened, or my friends, but soon everyone knew anyway, I was able to avoid my friends, until the funeral, I stood in front with the two knights that had been my father's Padawans. No one cried as we watched the pyre, as the flames began to die, people drifted off, soon it was just Master Luke, two knights, myself and one of my friends stood at the back. I walked up to the pyre, it was still hot, "Good bye dad, I'll miss you," I lowered my head, before turning around to leave. "Jaime, the council would like to speak to you in the morning," Master Luke said as I was about to walk out the door. "Yes Master," I said, my friend followed me out of the room. "Jaime, would you like to talk to someone, you know I'll always listen," Baylee said. "I know, but, right now, I don't feel like talking, do you want to go sit by the waterfall?" I said. "Sure," Baylee smiled at me.  
  
We sat for an hour at the foot of the waterfall, in complete silence, I looked at the rushing water, mesmerized by it. "What is it about flowing water that has so many people entranced?" I heard a male voice behind me. "It's soothing, there's something my mother once quoted, I never really understood it, because I've never seen a Zamboni but she always said, 'There are three things in life that people like to stare at. A rippling stream, a fire in a fireplace and a zamboni going round and round'" I said.  
  
"What is a zamboni?" Wedge asked. "It's a machine that cleans ice so that people can put on special boots and skate around on it," I said. "They skate on the Zamboni?" Wedge was confused. "No silly, they skate on the ice," Mara said. We sat around and talked, and joked for about an hour, no one said anything about my father.  
  
I had good days and bad, mostly good, soon my 11th birthday was upon us, all of my friends met at the waterfall, and they gave me gifts, we were talking and Ben shoved Mara into the water, so we all threw him in, they both came out laughing. "Children," We all groaned quietly, Master Brakiss was standing nearby, "Isn't there something you could be doing, like practicing something, instead of disturbing the entire temple." "Brakiss, you're such a grump, they aren't bothering anything," Jania came into the room. We all sighed with relief, Jania was always on our side, if she was around. "Jaime, I've got to talk to you," She said. I followed her out of the room, she looked at me with a serious expression, "I've been considering taking a Padawan for a few months now, and the council gave me a list of potentials. When I saw that list, I knew that I had found the Padawan I wanted, Jaime, would you be my Padawan learner?" She asked.  
  
A/N: the quote is in CSI Grissom says it when a hockey player gets killed, but also it's a quote from Charlie Brown. 


	2. Jessie

Disclaimer  
  
Insert Standard disclaimer here. I hate these things, so I know that no one really reads them, unless they have a joke. I do not own any Star Wars Characters, I wish, do you realize how rich I would be if I did. But I'm not rich, so I don't own them.  
  
Summery  
  
NJO -after Luke has established it, and they are more able to go back to old Jedi traditions. Our heroes include some initiates (for now) some Padawans and a few masters and knights, not completely sure who yet.  
  
This is my first NJO fic and my second starwars fic, I can't count the one I'll never be able to post, I've put famous people in it, and that's not  
allowed. (  
BTW Jaime is not me, though she'll be more famous than I ever will be,  
she's just a figment of my imagination.  
  
I'm considering changing the title to family ties, or ties that bind, or something more fitting for the way I'm planning for the story to go in the later chapters, tell me what you think about a new title, and maybe with  
suggestions.  
  
I've also decided that each chapter will be from a different character's P.O.V. but I may need suggestions for families that two of my characters can have belonged too, It can't be Luke's family (in any way) or from any  
known Jedi, the only reason Jaime was, is because she's got to be  
different.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**Jessie**  
  
I was the youngest in my year, with my birthday being on the last day of the last month. Normally one born so close to the end of the year may be kept back to the next year, but I had been an early bloomer, without my parents pushing things on me. The Jedi noticed my force potential when I was dropped off, just hours after I was born, my parents hadn't wanted me, so my father had dropped me off at the new Jedi temple. That was almost 8 years ago, I believe that all the Jedi children looked forward to becoming initiates, but I wasn't, as an initiate, even an 8 year old one, you didn't get a lot of extra attention, unless you needed it. Where as the young ones got as much attention as they wanted, I know it was to help each child grow as best they could. Before becoming a group of initiates, the children all went home for a week, to see if that was what they would rather do, most returned to the temple, some it seemed, only returned because they wanted to be somewhere familiar. There were a few orphans in the academy, but almost none who had been abandoned, I would be leaving all that I had known for the last five years, a week before my birthday. As my classmates finished their tests, they were taken by a knight to the place where their shuttle would launch, and bring them home. There were two others who hadn't finished their tests when I finished, I handed the paper in, and walked past the knight who was waiting to take the other two to their shuttles.  
  
Once I left the room, I walked to our old dorms, since I wasn't leaving the temple during the break, I hadn't needed to bring my things to the final test. I picked up the bag, and placed the strap on my shoulder, I was about to leave when the masters came in herding the three year olds that would be taking our place in the family style residence. There were four of them, I knew that over the next two years that more would come, and even a couple after, though those would be fewer. As a rule, you had to take three years of reading, writing and a few other classes before you could be an initiate. Though most initiates were the same age, if anyone was behind their age group, they would be placed with the initiates at their level. If you were not chosen as a Padawan by the age of thirteen, then you would have a choice, to be assigned a master, or to work in the temple. If you chose neither of those options, then you were allowed to return home, but as far as I had heard, that hadn't happened, yet. When a master wanted to choose a Padawan they would go to the council, and be given a list, the initiates on the list had a personality that complimented the master's own personality. The master could also choose to take on an older Padawan, but that was rare, if the council decided that the master could handle the older Padawan, then they could assign the Padawan to the Master, and the master had little say. "Jessie, we don't usually do this, but if you ever need someone to talk to, come see us, we'd be glad to see you again," Master Gehku said. "Thank you master Gehku," I smiled, bowed my head a little, and left.  
  
When I entered the initiate dorms, I couldn't sense anyone around. I walked up to the door that said dorm master. "Come in, Jessie," A voice said from inside, The door opened, and I took a step in. "I know of your history, I've had a hard time trying to figure out who you'll be able to fit in with, but one cannot see what kind of person you'd get along with, as you spend much of your time alone," The master said. I just stood there. "But I have finally decided, You will share a room with Cyrus Horn, he's in class right now, but he's a good kid." "Alright," I said, I knew Cyrus by reputation, he was one of the council members' sons. The master led me to the room, and soon I was unpacking next to an empty bed, the bed above was not in such condition, the blanket was half off when I entered, as soon as the door had closed, I took the remaining items off the lower bunk. There was no bedding on it, I made the bed, and then began to unpack my things into the drawer next to my bed. I knew I would be getting a training saber as soon as I knew how to use it, but my first saber would only have a stun setting, meaning that if I accidentally hit someone with the blade, their limb would go numb for a bit, but that was the extent of the damage it could cause.  
  
Once classes started up again, time passed quickly, hanging out with Wedge most of the time brought out the prankster in me, we were constantly playing pranks on our friends, and the Dorm master. One day, I was walking by the master's open doorway and heard him say, "Master Luke, I believe I have made a mistake in placing Jessie in the same room as Cyrus." "Why do you say that?" Another voice, presumably Master Luke, the head of the Jedi order asked. "Well, Jessie was a very well behaved child, quiet I'd admit, but now he's often caught pulling pranks, stuff Cyrus obviously thought up, I recognize the style, I didn't realize he'd be influenced so much by the older boy," "Has Jessie done more than just harmless pranks?" Master Luke asked. "No Master, but I worry, the boy has quickly gone from shy and reserved, to a prankster, which I don't believe he'd do, without Cyrus' influence," The master said. "Then do what you believe is best," Master Luke said. "I will, Jessie will be moved out of the room as soon as there is another bed available." "Please don't take me out of the room," I ran in, "Cyrus is fun, and I'm happier than I have been for a very long time." "You've been eavesdropping, have you?" The dorm Master said. "Not eavesdropping, Masters, but I was walking by, and heard my name, so I paused, and realized you were talking about me, not to me, and that you aren't happy with my behavior, and I did not realize it displeased you so, but if you would allow me to stay with Cyrus, I promise I will not pull so many pranks," I said, worried. "Alright, if you keep your word, and the pranks are kept to a minimum, I will allow you to stay in the room that you are currently in," The dorm master smiled. "Yes master, I will do my best," I smiled. "You may go now," Master Luke said. "Yes master," I turned and left.  
  
I headed back to the room, Cyrus was waiting on word of his latest prank, which I was returning from spying out when I heard the conversation. "So, did you see it?" Cyrus asked. "Yah, the look on Jaime's face was absolutely priceless," I said. "Jaime caught this one, this isn't good, she probably knows it was me, I'll have to booby trap the door tonight, she's going to want to return the favor," Cyrus began to gather supplies from around the room, I just watched him. I had only been there for two months at the time, and this was new to me, I knew Cyrus had avoided playing pranks on Jaime and her roommates, but I just assumed that he liked one of them, but he seemed to be a little afraid of Jaime. "She's only a year older than me, why are you so worried?" I asked. "Since her father was a member of Rouge squadron, and her Uncle one of the founding members, she's probably got a large stock of pranks up her sleeve," Cyrus said. "Your father was a member of Rouge squadron too though, you must have heard of some of the pranks she has," I said. "Her father, had not been requested to refrain from speaking of that to her, mine was, and I don't see my father nearly as often as she saw hers."  
  
Time passed, Cyrus was an initiate till he was 13, on his thirteenth birthday, he was chosen by one of the older masters. I had the room to myself until my tenth birthday. On my birthday, the new class of initiates returned, I was in class when they got their room assignments, but when I returned to the room, there was an eight year old sitting on the bottom bunk. "Hi, I'm Jessie," I smiled, "you must be my new roommate." "I'm Kale," He said softly. "Well, it's nice to meet you," I walked over to the bunks, I had been looking forward to meeting my new roommate, hoping he wouldn't be shy. "How do you know it's nice to meet me, do you know what I'm like?" He said. "Well, alright, if you put it like that, I'm looking forward to getting to know you," I replied, I wasn't really liking him. "Really?" He looked a bit happier. "Yeah, Why not, I do have to warn you, I have my practice saber full time, and I sleep with it on my shelf," I said.  
  
A/N Well, that's all for now folks, I got a review, so I'm trying to work on this one as much as possible, but some Ideas are hard to find outside school. Well, they may say that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, but, say whatever you want, but, if you're rude about criticism, then I probably won't take your comments seriously. 


	3. Kyle

Disclaimer  
  
Insert Standard disclaimer here. I hate these things, so I know that no one really reads them, unless they have a joke. I do not own any Star Wars Characters, I wish, do you realize how rich I would be if I did. But I'm not rich, so I don't own them.  
  
Summery  
  
NJO -after Luke has established it, and they are more able to go back to old Jedi traditions. Our heroes include some initiates (for now) some Padawans and a few masters and knights, not completely sure who yet.  
  
This is my first NJO fic and my second starwars fic, I can't count the one I'll never be able to post, I've put famous people in it, and that's not  
allowed. (  
BTW Jaime is not me, though she'll be more famous than I ever will be,  
she's just a figment of my imagination.  
  
I'm considering changing the title to family ties, or ties that bind, or something more fitting for the way I'm planning for the story to go in the later chapters, tell me what you think about a new title, and maybe with  
suggestions.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**Kyle's Story **  
  
We moved from planet to planet, sometimes we didn't leave the ship, other times we were herded out to allow people to see us. I was really young, at first to young, then, there came a man, he was looking for a young child, to learn how to work. I was probably only about five, but I remember, there weren't very many of us, most young children died soon after being brought to the ship, the reason I had survived, is I was a fighter, the man came into the lounge where we were lined up, he looked familular, and I soon realized why, I felt a presence pushing at the edges of my mind, I nudged it back, I didn't like the thought of people looking in my mind. After talking with the ship owner for a minute, the man passed a stack of credit vouchers to him, them he walked up to me and said, "Come on, we must get back to my ship." I followed the man, once we were on his ship, he strapped me into a comfortable seat, and headed to the front. After a time he came back, with a girl, the girl sat beside me, she had shoulder length hair, but she also had a long braid that snaked over her right shoulder, and touched the seat. She spent the first twenty minutes of the flight playing with the braid, before turning to me. "Do you know of the Jedi?" She asked. "They're the ones who saved the galaxy," I said. "Well, I guess some did help, though most didn't come out of hiding until more recently," She said. "Really," I said. "Yeah, The man who got you away from those slavers is a Jedi," The girl smiled. "I know, he tried to read my mind, I didn't like that," I said. "You told him to go away?" she questioned. "Well, I just pushed back, I don't know how to talk without speaking," I said. "I wouldn't expect you to, Do you know where we're going?" The man asked. "No, you didn't tell me," I said. "Coruscant, it's a whole world made up of one big City," He smiled. "You bought me," I said softly. "Yes, I did, and when we get to Coruscant, you'll be free, there are people there waiting for you, to help you," He said. "I'll really be free?" I said. "Yup, you'll get any training you need to survive on your own, when you get older you will be allowed to choose whatever path you want."  
  
Soon we landed, Master Horn led me and Lizzy off the ship, and into a big building, there were four people waiting for us. "Master Horn, how did the trip go?" One of the two males waiting asked. "The mission went well Master Skywalker, I believe that we have found the boy matching Jysella's vision, he has potential in the force for sure, he was able to push me out of his mind." Master Horn replied. "Good, Lizzy, welcome back," Master Skywalker said. "Come on, I'll take you to your new room," One of the women had walked up to me. I followed the woman, she was silent as she led me down the hallways, we passed by many closed doors, and many people, the children didn't say anything to me, but the adults looked at me almost as if they were wondering who I was. "Here we are, this is the five year old's room, and that is how old Master Horn said you were," The woman finally spoke.  
  
The woman knocked, and the door opened a minute later, there were squeals coming from inside, and laughter. "Master Horn just returned, this is the child that he brought back." "Alright, come on in," I followed the pair of women inside the room, there were four doors off of the main room, there were also six other kids in the main room, running around. I sat on the floor, when told to have a seat, the women sat in chairs. "What's your name?" The second woman asked. "the older kids called me Runt," I said softly. "Well, that won't work here, you may be smaller than my other kids, but it's not very nice, we'll call you Nycolas," She said after a moment. "All right," I said, my real name was Kyle, but she hadn't let me tell her that. Over the next week, I settled into a routine, which included school, at the apartment, after school, I went into the boys room, and sat quietly by myself, quite content with not being thrown around and beat up by the older boys on the ship, I also got used to everyone calling me Nycolas, and I didn't really mind it. As time passed, the other boys got bigger, I didn't, I was always small on the ship, but so was everyone else, it wasn't fair, and the other boys decided, since I was smaller it was alright to pick on me. A week before the last day of the year everyone had celebrated their eighth birthday, mine was made to be the day I was found, since even I didn't know that, we were all moved from the apartment, and packed up, most of the boys went home for the last week, but since I had no parents, I sent to the initiate dorms a week early. The dorm master placed me in a room with a quiet ten year old named Mikkel. "Hi," I said "I'm Mikkel," he smiled. "I'm Kyle, though the masters were told my name is Nycolas," I said. "Why didn't you correct them?" Mikkel asked. "I kind of like having something about me that's different," I said. "How old were you when you came here?" He asked. "Five," I replied, both beds were already made, so I just stowed my bag on the shelf for the bottom bunk.  
  
The next week was filled with boredom, though I did meet a few people, the older initiates were in classes all week, but because no one else from my age group was there, I had no classes. The most intriguing of all the other initiates would have to have been Jessie, Jaime and Cyrus, they were always joking, and laughing, and I caught a couple of pranks. "Mikkel, I noticed that Jaime, Jessie and Cyrus are pretty good friends, but they're constantly playing mean tricks on each other, why is that?" I asked at the end of the week, when all my age mates began returning. "They have a little friendly war going between them, Jaime and Cyrus are expert pranksters, and Jessie likes to set up the two of them, it's all just fun and games," Mikkel said. "Oh, ok," I said.  
  
About three weeks into the new year, I had a run in with Jessie, I was returning to my room after classes, my classmates all headed to the waterfall, he was setting up a prank. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Just back to my room," I said. "Really, I don't think so, not yet, you might tell Jaime that there's a prank waiting for her, you're coming with me," Jessie said, he quickly finished what he was doing to the door, and climbed down. "What did you do?" I asked. "Just rigged her door," Jessie said "Alright, I guess I can go, but I promise I won't tell anyone," I said.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, but any more, and I have plot problems later, I'm grateful for any reviews I get. Good, bad, or clumsy, sorry, it's dinner theater season in my home town, and that was the last one, if you don't mind me going 'Ye olde' in the next chappy, I might be able to get another one out before next week. 


End file.
